


Whiskey

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatual
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey the anon asking about the casxreader story, I was wondering if you could do one where you think you’re at the bunker alone & start singing & Cas actually hears it & loves hearing your voice & says you should do it more often. just super fluff? ♡





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey the anon asking about the casxreader story, I was wondering if you could do one where you think you’re at the bunker alone & start singing & Cas actually hears it & loves hearing your voice & says you should do it more often. just super fluff? ♡

The past few months you had been going non-stop. So, when yet another case came up after a day of rest, you sent the boys without you. You told them you needed a break. You were sore, you were over tired, and you really needed some alone time. They understood and left without complaint. The case was a couple states over, so you knew you had at least a few days of peace. Not that you didn’t love the boys. They were like your brothers. 

You were in the middle of cleaning when one of your favorite songs started playing- [Whiskey](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwmHjOCZw43U&t=ZjI0N2I1Nzc3YzAwY2VmYWVlODhkN2U4MDQ5MDcwN2YyMDUzYTU1NyxvYXhMWThhZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCh1fzP6Z_4R87TxnI33yQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcrowleysplaythings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144271232598%2Fwhiskey&m=1). Smiling, you turned it up and started singing along. You loved singing, but never sang around other people. You lost yourself in the words, relating to them. Your hair was up in a messy bun, you were wearing an old faded shirt, and a pair of cut offs. Typical cleaning attire. Standing in the kitchen, you swayed slightly as you kept singing, even when the song changed. You giggled when a song came on that made you think of going out to bars with the boys- [One of the Boys](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df9asMm0lB04&t=NTM0OTg1YWYyMDA5MTEyMmIyNjQxNmNiNjcyNDU3Y2IxODkzMWYxNyxvYXhMWThhZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCh1fzP6Z_4R87TxnI33yQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcrowleysplaythings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144271232598%2Fwhiskey&m=1). Drying your hands, you grabbed the broom and used it as a microphone as you swept. 

Cas had popped into the bunker, unaware that Dean wasn’t even there. He walked into the kitchen just as you sang “You might hear a few dirty words slip out of this pretty little mouth…” You turned and squeaked when you realized that you weren’t alone. Your cheeks turned bright red.

Licking your lips, you set the broom aside and chuckled nervously. “Uh, how long have you been standing there?” You asked, sounding timid.

He smiled at you, stepping forward. “I just walked in.” He could tell that you were embarrassed. “You have a very lovely voice.” Your eyes went wide. “Why do you not sing more often?”

“Uh, I just don’t?” You chuckled. “I mean, it’s always something I’ve done by myself.”

“May I hear you?”

You shrugged. “You want to hear me sing? I mean, I thought you would be here for Dean.” At least, that’s normally why he decided to pop in.

Cas nodded. “I’d like to hear it a lot more often, actually.” He sat down. “I had, but it was nothing important. Would you like some help cleaning?” Of course, he could always just snap his fingers, but it looked like you were enjoying yourself before.

“Sure. I mean, I guess I can sing for you.” You couldn’t believe you were agreeing to this. “You don’t have to help me clean. I really don’t mind.” You moved over to your iPod and put on a new song, shyly starting to sing along. 

His eyes followed you for a few moments before he got up and moved to stand in front of you. Without saying a word, he pulled you into his arms to dance with you. It was slow, and sweet. Smiling, you continued singing, resting your head on his chest. “I think I’d like spending time alone with you like this.” He admitted.

Looking up at him, you nodded. “Me, too.”


End file.
